Unwritten
by x-Brucas-x
Summary: Not good with summaries... not at all... but its a Brucas fanfic, and minor Naley, and maybe inbcluding some Jeyton, plus other characters, please enter, read and review... not original at all huh?, lol...


**Ok, so, uhm... its kind of my first fanfic, here... so please be nice and I have all the story written down already... but by handwrite, so I have to pass them all to my pc... I'll try to update almost everyday.**

**Oh, and please, excuse me for my English and my spelling it's not thaaaaat good, but I'll try to do my best.**

**Ok, so please read and Review!!!**

I** do not own any of these characters**... though I would love to... but... no I don't... I have lots of stuff, but not the important one, you know!! Chad, loll...ok so to sum up... I don not own anything more than my life, but I like to write this fiction characters and make her do what I like...

So now I will stop talking and rambling... as I usually do... once I start I can't stop... see... there it went again... he...

R&R again!

Lucas woke up with a sleepy Nathan in his room.

"Hey, how you doing?" Lucas said to Nathan who was looking like crap on his bed.

"not as good as you are, I guess", Nathan answered and he was right, Lucas was happy, last night he and Brooke became friends... again, and it made him feel him how much he missed her, being around her.

"Yeah well... im pretty good actually, not like you..." he answered

"And I guess... it is because of Anna, right?" Nathan asked, as Lucas and Anna were dating, it made a lot of sense...

"Uhm... listen... you are going to talk to Haley today ok?" He said obviously changing the subject

"well I guess I'll have to, it's just that, I've changed for her, turned down this huge basket ball opportunity, just for her, and how does she answers to me?... LYING... and that's so not her..." Nathan says getting his sigh lost at the window, feeling really sad.

There was a knock on the door, they thought it could have been Haley, but no, the door opened and it was Brooke behind it, Lucas couldn't help but smiled at her. She stayed at the door and looked surprised at them...

"Ewwww... you know you guys are related, right?" she said laughing, and then adding... "Double ewww if tutor wife is here..."

Nathan just covered with the blankets, looking not so cheery...

"Good morning you too Brooke" Lucas said laughing

"What're you doing here? Nathan asked all covered with the sheets

"well I was wondering if Lucas would want to walk me to school... but I see he is busy,, so..." Brooke asked confused

"I'm outta here, wait up" Lucas said grabbing his backpack, and putting on his jacket " see you later man, and.. talk to her ok.. Made things up"

"Sure, see you" he answered sitting on the bed. Then the door was closed.

Lucas and Brooke were at the street walking, talking.

"So, Cheery" Lucas started, but was interrupted by Brooke

"Wow, oh my God!!!!" she said, as Lucas looked confused at her..."it's been so long since you didn't call me like that ..." she explained

"Well I guess that if we are friends again... right as you said last night, well... I could actually return to call you like that... right?" he asked

"Right on broody" she said as they both laughed...

"So, how are you feeling today?" Lucas asked intrigued, last night she hated guys, because they always ended up lying, and playing with her heart...

"I'm... better actually, I...I am definitely over the benefiting with Felix, or with any other guy by the matter... I think I will concentrate a bit more on myself, and my friends, like Peyton... or Haley and Nathan, maybe you?... what's being up with you" she asked intrigued, and putting her arm around his

"Well, first of all....I've got to say... Thank God, you stopped this thing with Felix, he was bad news, and you know I really don't like him... not for you"

"Why? he is supposed to be your girlfriend's brother, you two are supposed to get along"

"No... I mean he is a jerk, and I'm pretty sure you can do much better than him, you know...", he said putting both hands on his front pockets, and looking to the floor, then lifting his face to meet her eyes

"Better...like who?" she asked, of course both knowing the answer, but she just kept talking..." you know Anna's her sister, and you are dating her, right?"

"Ye...I don't know that anymore, not after last night..." he said trying not to revel much

"Oh come on... you are going to tell me right, what are friends for, huh? Broody, come on" she said as they were right in front of school

"well, I guess ill tell you, but if you join me for lunch, 'cause right now I have French, and you know Mrs McKenzie... you never want to be late.." he said walking away but facing her and laughing, waiting for her answer

"ok, I'll meet you at lunch" she said as she watches him leave, and then go to her locker for some of her books….

**Ok, so please that was chapter one... or default chapter... whatever...read and Review, please!!**

**And if you have any ideas or something you want me to write on please let me know**


End file.
